fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony
Biography Anthony first appeared falling flat on his face trying to register for the Aster Discharge in Riau's Collection of Champions. He was with his Electrike and he was the last trainer to register for the competition. After meeting Yazmyne and some of her new friends he did not leave a good first impression though Yazmyne found him amusing. In three tough one-on-one battles, he used Electrike and Golbat to defeat Vivi's Delcatty, Gwen's Koffing, and Braxton's Corsola, which sealed his place in the finals. His competition was very impressed with Anthony's battling skills. In the finals, she faced Gordon in Aiming for the Top Spot. Anthony used his Rhyhorn while Gordon battled with Sneasel. The match was even until Anthony got the upperhand. Gordon readily changed his strategy and his Sneasel overwhelmed Rhyhorn who suffered a crippling type-disadvantage. Upon defeat, Rhyhorn learn Horn Drill, but he was unable to complete the attack, which allowed Gordon to win and become champion of the Aster Discharge. Anthony reappeared in Aster's Lily to battle Lily for the Bloom Badge. He encountered Rosa, Michael, and Yazmyne competing for the same goal. He tried barged in through the door with Michael and won declaring that he should challenge Lily first though she promised Yazmyne the first match upon her return. Though disappointed to wait, he excitedly watched Yazmyne's battle with Lily and cheered when Yazmyne won the Bloom Badge. Anthony had to wait for Lily to heal her Pokemon, but she promised Anthony would be the next challenge. They had their battle in The Bitter Flowers of a Rivalry. Both down to their last Pokemon, he had Gligar while Lily had Sunflora. Rhyhorn attempted Horn Drill to end the battle in an OHKO, but his attack still was not perfected and Rhyhorn was blasted by a boosted Solar Beam, costing Anthony the match. He then stuck around for Rosa and Michael's gym battles. When Michael battled Lily the next day, he was surprised to see how badly Michael was treating his Pokemon but was equally astonished when Yazmyne smacked him. Anthony returned in Storm Calling! with Rosa, having just defeated her in a trainer battle. Once Yazmyne encountered them, Anthony revealed he had six badges. Anthony battled Yazmyne with Frillish and Manectric against her Shelgon and Cyndaquil and defeated her comfortably. Anthony then acquired Yazmyne and Rosa's help to summon a storm, so he could draw out a Castform. They succeeded, and Anthony caught it with Manectric's help. After the capture, Anthony and Rosa continued to journey with Yazmyne, who was pursuing the Weather Badge. Character Anthony is a clumsy rookie trainer, but he possesses great battling skills, but often relies on his Pokemon sheer will to pull him through battle. In battle, Anthony prefers to open a battle with Rain Dance and follow with Thunder, Hydro Pump, or Hurricane. Anthony says his strategy is inspired by his older cousin Volkner, the Electric-Type Gym Leader of Sunnyshore City. However, Anthony dislikes focusing on a particular type as Volkner does. Pokemon Badges *Weather Badge Competitions *Aster Discharge (Runner-Up) Trivia *Anthony's selection of Pokemon and strategy is primarily based on Cipher Admin Ein of Pokemon Colosseum Related Artcles Category:Aster Discharge Category:Rafflesia Arnoldii Conference